Old mans story
by CreepyCat
Summary: So, this story is about Gaston and his life. There are also Belle and Beast but everything is changed. The main components stay but that is all. I really hope you like it


It was springtime and every single person was in the village. Well, except for one, that is. He was sitting just next to the tree outside the village and stared. What caused the old mans attention? The enormous castle just in front of him. Of course, it was miles away, but it looked so close. You would think that he was watching the castle with a look of admiration and desire to own such a residence. That could not be further from truth. The old man looked extremely sad, as if every drop of happiness in this world had just disappeared.

-" Uncle Gaston, uncle Gaston!"

From far away, the old man heard a child calling him. He quickly changed his expression into a happier one and waited for the boy to come.

He looked at him proudly, like Antoine was his own son. He always called him uncle but Gaston did not mind. He loved that blonde boy with all of his heart.

-" There you are, my little smartass," said Gaston truly happy.

-" Uncle, are you looking at the castle again?"

Antoine was really curious and confused. His "uncle" promised to tell the story about a castle one day, but somehow that day never came.

-" Yes, I am."

-" Will you tell me the story? Please, pretty please?"

-" You are not going to stop asking untill i tell you, right?"

-" Right", said Antoine in an excited voice because he had a feeling that today, he will finally hear that mysterious story.

-" I might as well then tell you. But you can say this to nobody understood?"

-" Yes Sir!"

The story I am about to tell you speaks of true magic, love and bizarre creatures.

You see, before I even start with the story itself, I must discover a few things to you.

Let us say that the boy`s name is Gaston, just like mine.

Gastons family knew magic for centuries. Well, only women in the family knew it and they were very strong and powerful. They knew all kinds of spells and curses. They could turn into any creature they wanted, it didn`t matter if the creature was human or animal. Gaston`s mother would often turn herself into a bird or a bear, just to see the boy so impressed, happy and proud of his beloved mother.

Gaston knew that he will never have a power like that, or to be specific, a power at all. He was a regular dark haired boy and he enjoyed being one. He really did not have a problem with magic until one day when that same magic killed his mother. His six year old heart was in pieces.

Not long after that, his grandmother came to the village to help his father raise the young boy. She would often tell him her stories of what she can do and what she actually did. That scared Gaston. It scared him so much, he could not sleep for days and when he finally fell asleep, he would dream those horrible stories.

They were all awful, but he mostly dreamt about some sort of beast. It would lay on the ground helpless in front of his grandmother while she was maniacally laughing at it. His eyes were extremely blue, like the deepest ocean but they begged her. They begged for forgiveness and mercy. She would always ignore; she just continued laughing until she disappeared.

It was the same dream over and over again. In fact, he dreamt it until she left their home for some kind of business. And what a beautiful day that was. It was summertime and young Gaston had just turned fourteen. He was not a happy boy, but the idea of not having scary grandmother around sure made him feel that way.

He continued his life with his father, helping him, reading books and just being different. And let me tell you: being different in a small village is not easy, my boy. Everyone looks at you as if you just killed a lot of people. They also talk about you a lot. Gaston felt uncomfortable at first, but one day it stopped. He liked who he is. He liked the fact that he was not like them. He did not hate them or judge them, but felt sorry for them. They could not understand...

And you see, when you live in a small village like that, everyone knows everything. For example, one day all the people including Gaston, found out that young lady and her father just moved and came to live there. Gaston was curious. He wanted to know why would any sane person move here and after some time, he did.

It turned out, she was different as well so he got to know her. The young lady`s name was Belle. He found out that she came from a very rich family but her father spent all their money and a week after that, her mother got sick. She moved to the village with her father after her mother died. When he heard that, Gaston felt really sorry. He knew the pain she was carrying. He wanted to make it go away and he was determined to do so.

With time, young Gaston fell in love. He was buying her all kinds of things: books, flowers, anything he could afford. It was all very new to him and he was not sure in anything anymore except for one thing. His heart will always be in her hands. It will always beat just for her. The day he told her that, she gave him his first kiss. The day she gave him his first kiss, he imagined they would spend the rest of their lives together.

But he was wrong. You see… Her father had met some sort of beast. And you must know that her father was not a good man. The beast captured him, but Maurice offered Belle in his place. She had to leave. Gaston never wanted to say goodbye. He was terrified of what might happen and so desperate that he offered himself instead of her. It did not work. He cried and could not accept the fact that his Belle was forever gone. But as soon as she left, his grandmother came back. She gave him a special mirror, made just for him.

He took it for granted, but after two weeks, he discovered that that was some sort of magical mirror. Staring at it, he noticed Belle. Next to her was Beast. They were talking. He realised that Belle was somehow different. Gaston could not figure out in what way because he was so happy to see her face.

Some time had passed and Gaston was always watching over his loved one. He even started to feel sympathy for the Beast. He realised that Beast is suffering in a way he could not understand and yet somehow, he did. He felt like there was a way for him to save them both.

When he asked his grandmother if there was any way to remove the curse, she just smiled and said to him to watch the mirror. He refused. Gaston could not anymore look at her and not being able to kiss her. He placed the mirror on the shelf not planning on picking it up again.

And was a lie that was. He picked it up after a month not being able to hold it anymore. The image was shocking. Belle was not Belle anymore.

She was a completely different person. She demanded more jewels, dresses, books, everything. It turned out that she told the Beast to never expect love from her because he is disgusting and a lower being. His Belle would never be so cruel. The Beast was in his room all the time, or just away from her. He was hurt, Gaston could clearly see that. Hurt and in love with her. She was so nice and charming at the beginning just for that purpose and now, he could not do anything to stop her. It was all hers.

He felt weird. He knew Belle had changed but he felt like it was not her fault. After three days of "interrogating" the grandmother and not letting her leave until she tells him, he finally found out. She cursed her too. And for what? So that her precious grandson does not marry that "inappropriate" girl. She told him that the curses are made in a way that they cannot be broken. He was so mad he thought about killing her. Instead, he left her in the house because he was in a hurry.

Gaston was worried. The Beast is going to die soon and Belle did not care. He decided to go there by himself. The idea was to help her become the Belle she used to be. It was not possible that there is no way to solve all of this. He had to try at least. He came at the last minute and met Belle. She was so surprised but could not act "innocent" like she used to. The greed consumed her. Both of them knew that. He saw regret in her eyes but soon that emotion disappeared. Still, Gaston believed there was hope. He begged her to save the Beast because he did not deserve an ending like that one. He explained all about the curse, but it seemed like she already knew everything. She just smiled and continued her walk in the park.

Gaston was panicking. He felt it was his duty to save the Beast. After all, his grandmother caused all of this. When he finally came to his room, it was too late. The rose disappeared and one man with deep blue eyes was lying dead on the floor.

Gaston felt stupid. Stupid and helpless and so naive. He fell onto his knees when he suddenly saw a bright red light on the place where the rose used to be. His dark, brown eyes looked not believing. Another rose appeared. He was confused and thought that this one is perhaps for him. But he did not turn into a beast.

Gaston ran to the balcony to see if Belle was still there. There was a scream. He wanted to scream as well. Belle became a beast herself. His instinct was to help her but then he remembered. If the curse was from his grandmother, and it is, it cannot be helped.

He still wanted to help, you know? But screams were everywhere. Screams and blood. The horror on Gastons face could not have been bigger because she did that. She was running around the castle, killing everything alive. That is when I realised I had to run away. And so i did. I left her that mirror so she would have something to look at, so that she would not be completely alone... She stayed there, all by herself in that form with no company except of the pool of blood she made herself.

-" Is she still there uncle?"

-" Yes.", said Gaston with sadness in his voice. He never accepted the fact that she was gone. Well, at least gone for him.

-" But if the grandmother could just undo that curse… Everything would be fine then."

-" Yes, my boy, it would. Unfortunately, she escaped and no one has seen her since"

Antoine was suddenly quiet. He was trying to find some sort of a solution for this sad story.

-" But uncle, it has been so long. Maybe she is different now."

-" She is not.", said Gaston firmly looking at a fresh scar of claws on his hand, "But let us not mind that. You young man should go home. Story time is over"

-" Yes uncle. Will you come?"

-" I`ll walk behind you. I need a moment or two"

As he said that, young Antoine started running towards the village.

Gaston look at the castle once more.

-" My love", he whispered as he shed a tear and slowly started to follow Antoine.


End file.
